


Cupboard Love

by FitznFizz



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fergus is a horny hopeless mess, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shoe Kink, Smut, There's .... some plot?, Yearning, blowjob, horny lib dems fuck in a cupboard what do you want me to say, maybe???, mild exhibitionism, more like failing to be quiet sex lbh, not really - Freeform, practice safe sex people even lib dems are doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitznFizz/pseuds/FitznFizz
Summary: Fergus is slowly going insane, and it's surprisingly nothing to do with his job but is instead all to do with Adam Kenyon.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Fergus Williams' Personal Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousMalarkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMalarkey/gifts).



> Look this is my first smut I was egged on my Mal it's all his fault please enjoy these awful lib dems fucking in a cupboard. If one person comments on this I promised I'd write another chapter of just pure Them Fuckin in Fergus' apartment so...nows ur chance!
> 
> This smut fic is sponsored by Febreeze.

Fergus Williams was in Hell.

Not to say that his every waking moment in the asphyxiation, Tory Blue walls of DoSAC _wasn’t_ a similar torture to having his balls in a vice, but the suffocating offices and late nights were stringing him out to an unfair degree. And all that extra bullshit was coming from the _one_ man in the entire building who is meant to be helping him.

Adam was a fantastic Special Advisor. Sharp, quick witted and loyal to Fergus to an almost unnatural degree, it was as if Fergus had made him out of one of those shit novelty ‘build your own boyfriend’ gifts. Not that Adam was Fergus’ boyfriend, in any way, no, just that’s the easiest way to describe Adam and his frustratingly perfect everything. Not that Fergus would be opposed to calling the Advisor _his_. Honestly at this point even a half-hearted blowjob in the bathroom would be preferable. Which is exactly what Fergus was thinking about when a long-fingered hand snapped in front of his face, almost causing him to tumble out of the clearly low-budget office chair he had been Not paying attention in.

“Fucking hell Ferg, switch on a bit yeah? You’ve got that fucking ‘friendly debate’ with Peter on Channel 4 in three hours.” Adam was leaning on the desk with his arm, shoving his frustrated expression directly into Fergus’ eyeline. His forearms were on show, and Fergus had to very deliberately not look at the arm resting on his desk, the fingers almost white-knuckled in what was clearly Adam trying to keep his cool. Can’t do to be blushing like a schoolgirl over a _hand_ , for fucks sake, it’s not Pride and Prejudice.

“Fuck, this is going to murder me. Why the fuck is Channel 4 doing political debates anyway? Can’t they just stick to airing the fucking Big Bang Theory or something? I’m an MP! Not an ex-contestant on Love Actually.” Fergus started running his hands through his already unkempt hair, trying to quell both the ridiculous flush still running up to his ears and his sudden but expected flare up of frustration and anxiety at the same time. He already knew this was going to be a completely pointless and annoying waste of time. The two MPs were constantly sniping at the other, and it’s going to be hell trying to hold back the eye rolls and snide remarks while on air to the nation. Well, nation. More like the 50 senior citizens that actually care, 10 low rate journalists and 5 teenagers who were hoping to catch an episode of The Inbetweeners after school.

His usual spiral of despair and wanting to strangle himself with his tie halted suddenly however, at the feeling of warm hands running firmly across his shoulders, followed by Adam’s voice far too close to his ear to allow Fergus to stand up for the next half hour.

“It’ll be fine, Peter’ll fucking hear your brain panicking from across the building if you don’t stop. You’ll get in, say the usual bullshit pleasantries with some clever one-liners we’ll rehearse, and then it’ll all be fine, and we can fuck off to the pub. Sound good, yeah?” Fergus could barely strangle out a response that sounded like his usual relinquish of defeat, but luckily Adam didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he did, but he didn’t mention it, not that Fergus would have noticed anyway from him trying desperately to control his facial expressions while also subtly pushing his chair further under the desk, and flushing even hotter when Adam dug his thumbs into the hard knots at his neck before moving away. It had been fucking months of this and Fergus was sure he was either going to die by his own hand in the most literal sense or would die a political death by getting caught jumping his Special Advisor in his glass doored office. And at this point, Fergus wasn’t sure which one he would prefer.

* * *

The next day, Adam and Fergus were sat next to each other during another pointless and boring briefing on the next steps for the coalition, with the usual incessant bitching going back and forth. Why Fergus ever let Adam convince him getting closer to _Tories_ of all people would help them both get a leg up in the political world without also making them both want to commit a mass murder/suicide pact, he’ll never know. It might have had something to do with the fact they were both three sheets to the wind when they first talked about it, and Adam’s eyes were lit up with booze and ambition, and his lips were all shiny and pink from the whiskey he’d been drinking…

Anyway, doesn’t matter how they got here, all that matters now is that they’re both sat crowded around a too small table in a shittily lit meeting room, in a battle of cock-measuring with Phil. They’ve all been more tense than usual, the ‘friendly debate’ turning into a more ‘Question Time’ like situation that ended with both Peter and Fergus looking like fumbling idiots and dropping way more sarcasm than was prepared. So now they were in Simon’s clutches, being told off in his creepy spiritual way that made you not sure if you were being reprimanded or initiated into a cult.

Fergus was at his boiling point, his temper as usual exploding from mean comments into full blown ‘temper tantrums’ as Adam calls them. Adam was pissed as well, but he was _always_ pissed so was very good at hiding when something _actually_ got to him. So just as Fergus was about to throw the stapler in front of him directly into Phil’s stupid Star Wars quoting mouth, he was surprised to feel Adam’s hand on him once again. Only this time on his thigh under the table, gripping it in a last-ditch attempt to cool Fergus down.

And it certainly did stop Fergus in his tracks, but did absolutely _nothing_ in cooling him down.

He stared ahead, stock still for a split second before finishing his sentence in a much calmer manner, then slowly easing out of the conversation to pretend to take notes. While pretending to take notes, his brain was somehow running a mile a minute while also turning into sludge. Adam _had_ to know what he was doing, putting his hand there? Does he know? Has he noticed Fergus being even more of an idiot than usual? As he indulged himself to this internal panic attack, Adam’s hand squeezed his thigh, his thumb casually rubbing against his trouser fabric, far too close areas that Fergus does _not_ need coming to attention right now. In a pathetic lack of self-control, a small wine escaped his lips, which he quickly covered up with a fake yawn. No one seemed to give him any weirder looks than usual, so he hoped that meant he got away with it. He also distinctly did not look at Adam for the rest of the meeting, although Adam’s hand stayed pressed against his thigh the entire time, clearly trying to keep whatever had worked in calming Fergus down going.

“You alright?” Adam muttered into his ear when the meeting was nearing its end. His hand still hadn’t left Fergus’ thigh.

“Mmhm, yes I’m fine, Jesus. Nothing unusual, me wanting to staple Phil’s stupid mouth shut.” Fergus snapped back quietly, his white knuckle grip on his pen not having let up for the past ten minutes. Adam hummed in agreement, shooting a quick glare at Phil from across the table, snorting in contempt as he watched the man scribble doodles into his note margins. When he looked back, Fergus made the mistake to look him in the eye briefly, and before he could stop himself, let his eyes dart down to his Advisors lips before very quickly becoming invested in what Simon was saying for the first time in his entire career. Adam let go of his thigh then, and Fergus did not let himself linger on the feeling of his fingers slowly brushing the fabric of his trousers as he moved it away.

And he was particularly glad that Adam had to go to the bathroom immediately after the meeting, so Fergus could take a moment to slam his head into his keyboard and think very intently about his old English teacher with the infected wart to try and calm himself down.

* * *

Fergus, for the first time in almost his entire career, had woken up late. Might have had something to do with the insane amount of wanking he did the night before, which he was still slightly impressed with, considering his age. But he felt like shit the morning after, running his ‘little pencil skirt run’ that caused him so much teasing in P.E class. He hadn’t even been able to grab a cup of coffee before rushing in, multiple messages from Adam demanding him to get the fuck into the office before he comes over and murders him.

So, he wasn’t surprised when he finally made it into the office to see Adam angrily yelling down the phone in their office through the circle of glass in the door. Before he could head in to get the bollocking of a lifetime, he was abruptly stopped by the short and shit stirring missile herself.

“ _Fergus_ , I need your approval for –”

Was all he processed before zoning out and letting Terri blabber herself ragged. He didn’t listen to her at the best of times, and he really wasn’t in the mood. Instead he entertained himself by watching Adam through the window. Fergus had already debated with himself on whether it’s worrying he finds Adam angry to be quite so sexy, but he had come to terms with his fucked-up turn-ons a while ago so he’s not going to delve into it further.

Adam already had his jacket off and shirt sleeves rolled up, and considering it wasn’t even noon yet didn’t bode well for the rest of the day, but as Fergus watched him run his hand through his greying hair, the muscles in his arm straining gently against the fabric, he found he didn’t really mind.

Adam had clearly landed a particularly clever and stinging line, cause Fergus knew the smug and self-satisfactory smirk that spread across his face as the tension started to minimally leave his body. Fergus had once called it Adam’s ‘Grinch Face’ in a moment of childish banter, but really it made his knees too weak and a weird switch in his brain to flip into being a pliant little puppy too quickly to have it really land as an insult.

“So, if you could just reply to the email I forwarded we can get it all sorted by tonight.” Terri finished up, looking up for a response Fergus knew he was too distracted to give.

“Uh, yeah sure whatever Terri, fuck off now, will you?” Fergus stammered out, walking quickly to the office both to get closer to Adam while he looked like _that_ and to get away from Terri.

He almost regretted coming into the office so quickly at the glare shot to him by Adam. His eyes were always a cold blue, but right now they looked like they could cut glass. Fergus and his stupid brain that was apparently reverting back to his hormonal teenage thought process currently, wasn’t sure whether to prepare for a punch or be pushed against a wall and take whatever punishment Adam deemed necessary for his tardiness. That thought grossed even Fergus out. **_Jesus_** , he thought, **_get your mind out the gutter you weirdo._**

“Where the _fuck_ have _you_ been?! I’ve been dealing with journalists that you promised phone interviews to an _hour_ ago for fucking ages!” Adam flailed his arms about, gesturing to the three separate landlines ringing, including his own mobile that seemed to be near blowing up with notifications. “People aren’t gonna take kindly to articles about the Lib Dem MP who’s shacking up with Tories and can’t even be _bothered_ to answer the phone anymore! Very _‘man of the people’_ of you.”

“I know, I know, sorry, I slept in.”

“Slept in?! You’re a fucking MP Fergus not a fucking Uni student – Fucking Christ! Right I have to go take this phone call and while I’m gone you’re going to sit your ginger arse into that chair and _gracefully_ apologise for keeping them waiting, and say you just got out of a very important meeting for the release of the new Carer’s Pass policy.” Fergus was paying attention to this, at risk of having a new arsehole being torn open, but he was listening while very intently noticing the little bead of sweat that was making its way down Adam’s neck and disappearing under his collar that had been opened a button. He managed to shake himself out of his ridiculous horny haze enough to look sheepish and agree to the plan, before his breath almost stopped entirely as Adam strode up incredibly close, placed his hands on his shoulders and made direct eye contact.

“And Ferg, don’t fuck it up, yeah?”

The look in Adam’s eyes as he said held its usual dangerous gleam, but also something else that Fergus couldn’t quite place. There was something heavy, and muggy between them, and Fergus felt like he was going to go cross-eyed briefly before, as quick as he had walked over, Adam left the office, talking down the phone in his same professional bastard manner as ever. 

Fergus had to very quickly rush to the desk and start the interviews before his brain ran away with _other_ parts of his anatomy he already knew were lost causes. He just hoped the effort of trying to keep to the script Adam wrote him will help those lost causes return to the united front and let him do his job in some semblance of peace.

* * *

A week later Fergus genuinely thought he was going to explode. He was finding himself staring off and daydreaming about his Special Advisor more than should ever be normal, to a degree that he thought about setting up a doctor’s appointment to see if he was suffering from a hormone imbalance. It wasn’t like anything else had changed, life continued like normal most of the time, or as normal as it can be in the chaotic shitstorm that is DoSAC. It was just every time Fergus’ brain wasn’t immediately needed it kept wandering down fantasy lane, which usually including Adam with his tie undone and Fergus on his knees in the office stationery cupboard. And its not like Fergus isn’t aware of how pathetic he is, nor is he ignorant to his habit of letting his paranoia and imagination run away from him at times, but he _swore_ that Adam was spending more time working being even closer to Fergus than usual, and seemed to have almost given up on wearing his jacket whenever they were alone in their office. If Fergus were an optimistic man, he’d think that Adam was flirting, but alas any optimism in Fergus had drained out by the time he was in his final year as a PR freelancer. So he allowed the days to continue in the slow torture it had turned into, and tried to not look too hopelessly smitten/desperate for a shag when doing interviews.

It took another week before the dam finally broke. Unsurprisingly, not by Fergus, who wouldn’t have the balls to break a kit kat, but surprisingly, by the subject of his affections himself.

It had been a very rough day in the office, every interview going wrong and Peter seeming to be the winner of their horrific ‘debate’ on Channel 4 a few weeks ago. Fergus was at the end of his tether, he was horny, tired, and completely fed up with every smarmy bastard he saw in the office. The only thing getting him through was the ‘bitch sessions’ he had with Adam on the daily behind their closed office door, and the plan they were brewing to once again manipulate Glenn into doing something for them that would definitely screw over and hopefully embarrass Phil when a photo of him at a strip club dressed as a fucking Jedi of all things makes its way to the papers. Fergus would have worried in the past if this was a cruel thing to do, but honestly he fucking hated Phil enough that he didn’t care if it was or not, especially after having to sit through his thinly veiled homophobic comments directed at him and Adam the day before for the billionth time. Trust the one quietly gay Lib Dem working duo to be the ones to have to act pally pally with fucking Tories.

Glenn had been off work on holiday for the past 3 days, lazy twat, so now was the first day Adam and Fergus could prod him for the favour.

As they approached the older worker’s office, Adam muttered to Fergus so the Big Brother ears of Terri wouldn’t hear,

“Shall I do the talking?” And for once, Fergus was _actually_ confident in completing a task himself successfully.

“No no, I’ve got it. Bullshitter extraordinaire, aren’t I? Let me work my magic.” Adam snorted at the trying to be smoothly ironic hand gesture Fergus followed the sentence up with. It obviously didn’t look smooth but rather like a sign language interpreter having a fit.

As they approached Glenn’s office, Fergus let his many years of PR experience take over, and he barely even realised what he was saying before the conversation was already over, his words easily winning Glenn over in five minutes flat. Fergus couldn’t help the smug grin as he looked over to Adam while Glenn downloaded the photo to ‘subtly’ send to the Daily Mail. His smile faltered, however, at the look on Adam’s face.

The other man looked like he’d suddenly come down with a fever, his cheeks were red as a tomato and his eyes had glazed over, staring at Fergus more like a fancy stake than his MP. Fergus was going to ask if he was alright when Adam suddenly snapped his disingenuous thanks at Glenn before lying about an interview Fergus was late for and dragging him out of the office and down the corridor.

“Wait what interview? I haven’t got my jacket or anything – Adam?” Fergus demanded as he let himself be dragged by the wrist. He almost felt like he had done something wrong, but couldn’t think of what.

“There’s no interview.” Is all Adam said as he continued down the corridors, twisting seemingly randomly much to Fergus’ confusion. He was about to make a half-joking comment about Adam taking him to a quiet spot to sacrifice him at the Alter of Malcom Tucker before he was suddenly and unceremoniously shoved into what seemed to be an almost empty and un-used cleaning supply cupboard. It was incredibly small for two grown men to stand in, and made even smaller when Adam shut the door behind him and jammed what Fergus thought was a mop under the handle, locking them in.

“Adam, what is going on—NGH!” Fergus was immediately cut off by Adam suddenly grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into what Fergus thought might be the most passionate kiss of his life. He barely had time to process what was happening before Adam pulled away, his face flushed and that same glint in his eye Fergus had seen randomly before.

“You have no right to be so fucking frustrating when you’re being politically manipulative. You’re driving me mad.” Adam was almost panting, a gravel in his voice Fergus isn’t sure he’d ever heard before but was desperate to hear more.

If only he could get his body to work to start kissing him again. 

“What? I – _I’m_ driving you mad?!” Fergus stammered out, his breath catching in a gasp as Adam lent back in and pulled his tie loose, starting to kiss along his neck, only letting his teeth start to nip once he knew he was below the collar.

“Yes” He kept talking as he made his way across the hollow of Fergus’s throat, causing his knees to give way briefly before catching himself on a shelf of expired Febreeze. “You have no fucking right to turn me on as much as you do, especially when you get all evil mastermind like that. You’re a fucking idiot but when you use the brain you do have, _fuck_ , Fergus.” Fergus’ brain short-wired at the moan that Adam let out, and when it kicked back into gear, he couldn’t help the laugh that barked out of him, causing Adam to detach from his neck and look at him confused.

“What the fuck, Fergus? If you’re not into it you can just say instead of fucking laughing at me like a bitchy girl at a party.” Fergus realised his mistake as he saw the flush on Adam’s face decidedly go from pleasure brought to embarrassment, and he finally got his body and brain in the same place for the first time in what feels like months to push forward and crowd Adam into the other wall, causing him to curse as his head hit against the shelf of toilet bleach behind him. He barely had the chance to continue to tell Fergus off before his mouth was covered in a kiss Fergus hoped was matching in the passion Adam gave him. He pulled away briefly, not wanting to but knowing Adam wouldn’t be satisfied without a concrete response.

“Sorry, shit, sorry I just… You have been genuinely giving me a crisis the past few months over how much I’ve been thinking about shagging you. It just seemed ironic to me that this entire time you were in the same spot.” Adam rolled his eyes at this, his body language relaxing fully and his hands coming back around Fergus’ waist.

“Oh I knew fucking well enough, you’re not subtle in the staring. I just was fucking fed up of the stupid ‘will they won’t they’ bullshit. Felt like I was in a fucking Bridget Jones movie.” Fergus opened his mouth to respond but any witty retort died immediately as he felt Adam’s hands slide lower until they were gripping his arse in that same firm grip he had on his thigh that one meeting, and pulled him impossibly closer in.

“Now, we do enough fucking talking in our jobs, so can we please, _please_ , just get off now and do all the boring negotiation relationship talk later?” Adam asked, rolling his hips gently against Fergus’, and that was enough for anything but the thought of being as close to Adam as possible to immediately leave Fergus’ brain. Instead he crashed his mouth back into Adams, not wasting anymore time as he let himself get manhandled back into the Febreeze shelf, Adam thankfully having more awareness than Fergus and putting a hand up behind his head to shelter it from getting smacked into.

Fergus let himself get lost in the sensation of finally, _finally thank Fucking God_ , kissing Adam, and indulged himself in pulling Adam’s shirt out from it’s tucked in professionalism and running his hands up Adam’s back, snorting at Adam’s muttered “ _Fuck your hands are cold.”_ Before quickly running his nails firmly down the Advisors back, causing him to shudder and press his mouth hungrily to Fergus’ neck, sucking where Fergus is _sure_ will leave a visible mark, but when he feels a knee press between his legs he can’t bring himself to care.

They stay like that for a moment, making out like a pair of teenagers at a party, before Fergus finally can’t take it anymore, and pushes away from Adam, both of them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths as Fergus says with the most confidence he’s said anything in his life,

“Let me suck you off. Please.”

The choked-out groan Adam responded with was worth every moment Fergus had wimped out saying anything before, just to have the great Adam Kenyon’s brain fully shut down at his hand.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Adam eventually responded, and Fergus then made it his mission to one day fuck Adam into forgetting how to say his own name, let alone come up with witty remarks. But that can wait for another day, right now they were getting their first time over and done with with a quickie in their workplace. Seemed fitting for them. Fergus came to a halt once he came to his knees in the cramped spot, looking up at Adam, running his hands firmly up his thighs, so similar to Adam in that meeting, but Fergus actually kept going, letting his hand run up and towards Adam’s belt, wanting to never take his eyes from Adam’s flushed and lust-dazed gaze but having to when he nearly blinds himself by over-enthusiastically freeing the belt from its buckle. Adam barely got out a fond “dickhead” before Fergus finally got around to opening the fly of Adam’s trousers and running a finger up his cock, that much to Adam’s frustration was still contained by his pants. He tried and failed to hold back to squirm and whine that fell out of his mouth, almost sounding like begging as he looked down at Fergus.

“Come on Ferg, get fucking on with it, yeah? I’m dying here.” Fergus had a sudden desire to keep Adam in that exact situation for as long as he could before Adam just jumped him and took his head in his hands and did the job himself. But unfortunately, they were on a tight schedule. It’d only be a matter of moments before one or both of their phones rang with the next emergency to deal with. So, Fergus put all the fantasies he’s had stocked up in his head from the past few months on the backburner. Hopefully, he’d get all the time in the world to play them all out. So instead of teasing, Fergus quickly pulled down Adam’s trousers and pants to around his thighs and took him in hand, much to the surprise of Adam, who had to quickly slap his hand over his mouth to cut off the loud moan that escaped him. He glared down at Fergus, moving his hand away to bare his teeth and grab the MP’s hair in a tight grip. Fergus tried not to let the groan that got out of him be quite as loud.

“We’re gonna get caught if you aren’t careful, Adam.” Fergus grinned up at him, met with an exasperated and shaky smile in return. It sent Fergus’ heart and stomach doing flips to see how pulled apart Adam already was, how he’d barely touched him, and the usually over-confident and cocky man, _Adam Kenyon_ , was basically trembling in his grasp. It also sent a massive spike of lust down Fergus’ spine, and all the desperation building in him hit at once, and he barely had time to warn Adam before leaning forward and licking a firm stripe up his dick, before taking him fully in his mouth and sucking. Adam’s grip on his hair tightened to an almost painful degree and his other arm went up to rest on the shelves behind him, his knees buckling under the sudden pleasure. Fergus had zoned into giving Adam the blowjob of his life, and didn’t even realise Adam was talking, but the tight grip on his hair turning into a gentle running through with now oh so familiar fingers caused him to pay more attention as he sucked and licked at the head of Adam’s cock.

“Fucking hell, _Fergus_ , can’t believe I took so fucking long to do this. _Fuck right there_ — ** _God_** , Ferg, love.” Adam was almost babbling, looking down at Fergus with what could been seen as Awe, if Fergus was as egotistical as the man he was currently sucking off. It _did_ help Fergus increase his efforts, his own hand coming down to his fly to release himself from his pants and start jerking himself in time with his head bobbing on Adam’s. He suddenly felt a tug against his hair and looked up to meet Adam’s gaze, who was looking down at Fergus’ hand wrapped around himself with hunger.

“Hold on.” And with that, Adam slid his foot forward, until his black leather shoe, professional, proper, something he’ll be wearing in full view of _everyone_ , pressed up against Fergus’ crotch, and Fergus saw _stars_.

It didn’t take much longer, from Adam hearing Fergus moan like a literal porn star as he came grinding on Adam’s shoe, before Adam himself let out another moan, this time covered fully by his hand, thankfully, and came suddenly, not even getting to warn Fergus before his still panting face was covered with Adam’s come, and unfortunately also landing on his suit jacket. But they didn’t notice that yet, instead Adam muttering out a cursed apology before slumping down on the floor with Fergus, gently wiping his face clean with the tissues he had thankfully in his back pocket.

“Wish I’d thought this through a bit more, I’d have brought deodorant, so we don’t head back to the office stinking of jizz.” Adam muttered, the gentleness radiating from him a rare sight for Fergus but not unwelcome. Fergus let a laugh and groan leave his mouth almost simultaneously as he realised that he’s going to have to go back and continue work, when all he wants is to get into bed with Adam and sleep for a million years.

“ _God_ , quickies aren’t as easy to bounce back from when you’re not in your early twenties.” Fergus groaned as his knees clicked when Adam helped him to a standing position. Adam, no surprise there, had recovered quite quickly, and was doing his usual routine of moving around Fergus like a mother hen, a feat in such a small space, and fixing anything perceivably wrong with his appearance. It was almost strange, how familiar, how _normal_ the routine felt, even when Adam was fussing over getting the jacket dry cleaned after work so the stain of his own cum didn’t set in the fabric. After Fergus was deemed ‘MP Presentable’, he couldn’t stop himself from cupping Adam’s face in his hands and gently pulling him in for another kiss. It was slow, and chaste, and Fergus really got what Adam meant when he said he felt like he was in a Bridget Jones movie. When they broke apart, Adam looked more wrecked than when Fergus had his literal cock in his mouth, and that alone was going to get Fergus through the rest of the day.

“Want to grab some drinks and a takeaway after work? Have that negotiation talk?” Fergus couldn’t help but smile at the clear nervousness radiating from Adam as he asked the question, despite pretending to not be bothered at all as he fiddled with Fergus’ tie again to successfully cover the darkening bruise just slightly poking out from his collar.

“Sounds good, we can go to mine, no offence but your apartment feels like I’m staying in prison.” Adam laughed and punched Fergus on the arm, before finally moving the mop from the door handle and bathing them both in the slightly brighter office corridor lightbulbs. After taking a moment to spray them both down with the Febreeze that had almost concussed Fergus, Adam already had his phone out and was typing away, back in Special Advisor mode, the classic scowl back on his face. Before they could walk any further back towards the DoSAC hell pit, Fergus walked close to Adam’s ear and muttered under his breath,

“But you’d better stop at the shop, I don’t have any condoms at mine, and I am expecting a repeat after dinner.” And Adam’s phone rang before he could babble out a red-faced retort.


	2. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Fergus at his flat to 'discuss' the next steps of their relationship. Obviously they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE LETS GOOOOO enjoy the pure filth

Adam had gone to the shop while Fergus went ahead to his flat, sharply wincing when he took in the mess that surrounded him. It was very obviously a ‘bachelor’s flat’. There was a pile of dishes above where the dishwasher sat, his shirts from the past week littering his bedroom floor and a pile of unread mail sat on his coffee table. And although Fergus _knew_ Adam had seen his flat in even worse states, the fact the he was coming over for significantly _different_ reasons than before made the anxiety in Fergus’ chest spike.

He spent the next ten minutes rushing around to try and tidy his flat up to some degree, and had just managed to finish battling with putting a new duvet cover on before he heard the sound of keys unlocking his door, followed by Adam’s voice calling his name.

“Ferg, fucking hell the Tesco was packed. I was so close to stabbing the old bint in front of me with my umbrella at one point I swear to god.” Adam ranted like he hadn’t had his dick in the other man’s mouth a few hours ago, walking straight into the kitchen and dumping bags on the table. He had picked up the takeaway on the way back as well, which made Fergus’ chest warm at the domesticity of it all.

“I got your usual from the Chinese, I couldn’t be bothered with fucking wrangling with the chippy about your sinful order of beans and curry sauce. Where _are_ you?” Adam walked through to the bedroom to where Fergus was still desperately trying to make his bed and make it look like he hadn’t put any effort in at the same time. He had stopped dead, halfway stretched across the mattress with the duvet in hand.

They both stared at each other for a moment, Fergus turning bright red up to the ears and Adam leaning against the doorway, a smirk growing on his face.

“Don’t.” Fergus warned.

“If you wanted to just get into it you only needed to say, but I think we should probably eat first.” Adam teased, coming into the room to grab the corner from Fergus and make quick work of smoothing it out on the mattress, much to Fergus’ chagrin.

“Fuck off. I was just…I don’t fucking _know_ I thought I should make an _effort_ this time. It’s a lot different having someone round to watch the football after work and having them round for a…” Fergus let his words trail off, not sure whether calling the evening a ‘date’ would be a bad move. Adam seemed to have other ideas.

“For a date? You’re allowed to say it Ferg. You’re not going to burst into holy flame.” Adam leant forward to press a chaste kiss to Fergus’ flushed cheek before getting off the bed and walking out the room. “Now come the fuck on, I’m starving.”

Most of the time spent eating continued as normal as ever, the pair of them chatting shit about their co-workers or teasing each other about their taste in movies. Fergus was laughing at Adam ranting about the validity of the Top Gun when he was struck with the fondness he held for him. Adam was giggling around his chow mien, his eyes bright and full of a happiness that he never had when in DoSAC. Any residual anxiety or doubts in Fergus’ head about what they were about to do left him as Adam met his eyes, smiling in an almost bashful way before looking back to his food with a blush running up his cheeks.

“Fuck it.” The words had left Fergus’ mouth before he’d even realised it, Adam looking back up at him confused.

“What?” Adam asked through a mouthful of Chow Mein. Fergus leaned forward to grab his hand but realised how cheesy that would be halfway through so ended up awkwardly grabbing his drink instead to take a mouthful and regain his thoughts.

“I just think…that we should go for it you know? Neither of us are getting any younger, and I’m unfortunately completely fucking smitten with you and I don’t think I could handle going on without getting to put my hands on you when we’re out of that vipers pit whenever I want.”

Adam choked slightly as Fergus spoke, looking at him with wide eyes. Fergus’ rare surge of bravery left him as he was speaking, however.

“Not that I’m saying I can’t keep myself professional, that is. If you’ve changed your mind I mean. Though if you have you should really just fucking say so or if you want to keep it more casual or –“

“I don’t.” Adam interrupted him; his plate pushed to the side so he can lean further across the kitchen table towards Fergus.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t want to keep it casual. In fact, if you’re up for it, I’d _quite_ like it if we fucking got over ourselves and admitted to being big girls with emotions and start _dating_. Not like everyone doesn’t think we are already.” Adam went and grabbed Fergus’ hand, slightly awkwardly but determined as he kept his eyes trained on Fergus’, his thumb rubbing over Fergus’ knuckles. “We both like each other, and we both know how to keep a secret since we’re both big poofs in the middle of a Tory lion’s den. People secretly date all the time, and at some point, whenever shit hits the fan, or we retire happily, we can move on with our gay little lives.” Fergus was surprisingly calm, which was unusual considering how he usually started hyperventilating at any mention of the future. But when he felt Adam’s hand in his, the fact that he could have such a solid source of stability made all the rest of uncertainty fade into the background.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we can handle that. Take it as it comes. I _can_ go with the flow, on occasion.” Adam laughed at the fake ‘cool’ attitude Fergus was putting on, squeezing his hand before going back to his plate.

“Well good to know, but maybe don’t try to sound so much like a teacher going through a midlife crisis when agreeing to be my, god **_fuck_** I sound like such a dick, _boyfriend_.” Fergus had to look away to hide the grin that was threatening to pull at his mouth.

They both went back to normal conversation, nothing changing between them aside from where Fergus had worked up the courage to hook his ankle around Adam’s under the table while they ate. Once they had both finished their dinner, Fergus collected the plates and went to put them with the still substantial pile in his sink. He was running the water to rinse the plates when he felt two firm arms around his waist and warm breath on his neck as Adam leaned in to mutter in his ear.

“You still want a repeat of earlier?” Fergus suddenly ran hot as Adam leant to gently nibble at his earlobe, grasping onto the sink rim to keep himself steady.

“Fucking of course I do, wanker.” Fergus muttered, turning around in Adam’s arms to take his mouth in a passionate kiss, grabbing the back of Adam’s neck and running one hand through the greying hair, causing a muffled groan to escape Adam when Fergus tightened his grip slightly. They kept kissing, Fergus pushing away from the sink to manoeuvre them down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“You taste like Chow Mein.” Fergus muttered into Adam’s mouth, laughing at Adam’s half moaned “Fuck off.” As Fergus pressed him into the wall in the corridor and started kissing down his neck, before pulling away unhappily.

“Seriously though, I fucking _hate_ Chow Mein. We should brush our teeth. I refuse to be thinking of Hoisin sauce during our first proper fuck.” Fergus demanded, pulling Adam into the bathroom while the other man groaned dramatically.

“You’re such a picky little fucker, aren’t you?” He complained as he put toothpaste on the spare toothbrush, nudging his elbow into Fergus’ side as they brushed their teeth next to each other. The pair made eye contact in the mirror as they brushed, causing them both to start giggling at the absurdity of the situation. Adam was still laughing as he spat into the sink and put his toothbrush back in the pot.

“Who’d have thought the man who was on his knees in a DoSAC cleaning cupboard would be so fucking fussy about oral hygiene?”

“Says the man who Febreezed the sex smell off us. Fuck off and kiss me again.” Fergus grabbed Adam and pulled him out the bathroom and continued down towards his bedroom, letting Adam take over the directions as he let himself melt into the kiss, only coming back to his surroundings when he heard the bedroom light being clumsily switched on and his back being pressed against his now closed bedroom door.

“Fucking finally.” Adam groaned, his hands running under Fergus’ jacket to pull it off his shoulders and onto the floor. His shirt and tie quickly followed, Adam pressing open mouthed kisses at every centimetre of new skin revealed. Before he could get his hands on Fergus’ belt however, Fergus suddenly pushed up from the door and towards the bed, quickly yanking Adam’s jacket and tie off as he walked the Special Advisor backwards until his knees hit the mattress and they both tumbled onto the freshly changed duvet.

Adam looked up breathlessly at Fergus, who was staring down at him with a hunger in his eyes that would have made him go weak at the knees if he weren’t already lying down.

Fergus was staring at Adam and wondering why he had ever bothered holding onto his ‘dignity’ so tightly before, and barely let himself look for more than 10 seconds before diving back down to claim Adam’s lips in his own, his hands running down Adam’s chest and undoing his shirt buttons carefully, knowing that he would have his balls ripped off if he ruined one of Adam’s work shirts.

When they were both finally down to just their underwear, a brief moment apart to untie their unforgiving work shoes with combined frustrated swears, Fergus looked up from where he was kissing a mark into Adam’s hip to look him in the eye, both of them already red in the face and needy.

“So, who’s doing what?” Fergus asked, his thumbs rubbing little circles into Adam’s hipbones, which didn’t help in keeping the other man focused on the question.

“I don’t care, Fergs. What do you want? I’m not picky.” Adam grunted, running a hand through Fergus’ hair, biting his lip at seeing the other man between his thighs for the second time that day.

Fergus was indulging in another inner panic as he ran through his options. It’s not his first time with someone with a dick, far from it. But it had certainly been a _while_ since he’d last gotten this…intimate with one. And this was with _Adam_ who Fergus was rather more intent on making a good impression with than his other escapades. Fergus was trying to remember which position he seemed to perform best in before a small tug in his hair pulled him out of his thoughts and back to looking at Adam, who was looking down at him with fond exasperation.

“My fault for asking you to make such an open-ended decision. What do you like, Fergus? How can I make you feel good?”

The soft tone that Adam asked the question in made Fergus’ brain short circuit for a moment with the sudden rush of lust and warmth that flooded his chest. He looked into Adam’s eyes again, hearing the words leaving his lips as he continued to rub circles into Adam’s hips.

“You’re right, of course. Um, well…I don’t really know? I want you to feel good but obviously it’s a two person street but I don’t really think I perform best in--” Fergus was interrupted by Adam pulling him back up so they were face to face and kissing him hard, running a gentle hand through his sweaty hair. When they pull apart, they’re both panting.

“If you want me to decide, I can, but I _really_ want to see you when you’re _really_ enjoying yourself, Ferg. You made me feel so good earlier, love, it’s only fair you choose. Tit for tat, innit?” Fergus snorted at the almost professional way Adam laid out the options, his nervousness calming when he remembered that despite the new situation, it was still _Adam_ , who at his core was a cocky prick with a libido like any other journalist.

The new confidence surged in Fergus like a flame, and he quickly took Adam’s head in his hands to bash their mouths together almost violently, only coming up for air until both of them were out of breath.

“I want to fuck you, so badly. If you want, obviously.” Adam’s pupils were wide with lust as he grinned up at Fergus, kissing back as he ran a hand down the other man’s chest and stuck his fingers under his waistband of his pants.

“I’d be fucking honoured, now get on with it before I explode.” Fergus happily dived back down to press kisses down Adam’s chest, his hands making quick work of pulling down Adam’s and then his own underwear, indulging in quickly stroking Adam’s erection before letting his hands run around to the small of Adam’s back and pull their hips closer together.

Fergus was running his tongue along Adam’s left nipple before Adam let out a sudden “Fuck!” And slapped his hand against his forehead.

“What? What’s wrong?” Fergus asked, worry quickly replacing the confidence he had built from getting Adam to squirm. Adam ran his hands through his hair and rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, just me being an idiot. I left the condoms and lube in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” And with a frustrated grunt, clearly unhappy to be leaving Fergus’ embrace, Adam padded off into the kitchen, Fergus happily watching his arse as he left the bedroom.

Fergus wasn’t alone for long before Adam came back into the bedroom, quickly rushing back onto the bed and under Fergus, dropping the condoms and lube next to them as he wrapped his legs and arms around him and pulled their heads together for another crushing kiss.

“Fuck me, it’s freezing in your kitchen. You need to turn the heating on more.” Adam muttered into Fergus’ mouth, the slightly cooled atmosphere quickly spiking back up as Adam ran his hands down Fergus’ back and Fergus rolled his hips down into Adam’s, the pair moaning as their dicks rubbed against each other.

“Please, Ferg, get fucking _on_ with it .” Adam whined, grabbing the small lube bottle and pressing it into Fergus’ hand that was rubbing small circles over Adam’s nipple. Fergus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

“God, even in the bedroom you’re still a bossy brat.” Fergus avoided the bite that Adam aimed at his nose with a laugh, moving to grab Adam’s hip with one hand and pull him to prop his hips up on his thighs, the other hand rubbing softly up and down Adam’s thigh, stopping just before it reached where Adam was desperately trying to get him to touch.

“Yeah and you’re still a fucking knobhead who likes to make me wait like Jesus in the desert for 40 fucking nights, **_Fergus_** , Please.” Adam’s hips bucked involuntarily when Fergus ran his hand gently over the head of his cock, his other hand popping the lube cap open to pour over his fingers, mixed in with Adam’s precum that he had collected. Adam had to look away from the filthy sight, the image of Fergus looking like that overwhelming his senses for a moment.

Fergus was looking down on Adam still in some form of disbelief, but also full of determination that if he was finally going to fuck Adam Kenyon, he was going to do it so well that Adam wouldn’t remember his log in for the DoSAC computer’s for the next three days.

Without warning, Fergus knelt forward and ran a lubed finger up the cleft of Adam’s arse, causing the special advisor to yelp at the sudden sensation. He let his finger gently massage around Adam’s rim for a while, enjoying the squirming it was causing the other man to do. Adam’s face and chest had gone rosy from the flush, and he had started to whine slightly in annoyance.

“Ferg, I’m going to kill you if you do- _OoH Fuck.”_ Fergus cut Adam’s threat off by gently guiding his finger inside, stilling for a moment as Adam caught his breath. When Adam had started to shift his hips to get some movement going, Fergus continued gently working Adam open, slowly adding another finger and then another, watching almost hypnotised as Adam was writhing at the sensation.

“ ** _Fucking hell_** Fergus, please, I need you. Christ I’m going to go insane, get in me now you utter twat.” Adam was begging, one hand pulling at his own hair and the other grasping Fergus’s shoulder in a vice grip. Fergus growled as a sudden need to be as close to Adam as possible overtook him, and any want to tease Adam for as long as he possibly could disappeared. He quickly kissed Adam on the lips, moaning as Adam bit his lower lip in a petty way to exact revenge, and knelt back, grabbing the condom packet with one hand and tearing it open with his teeth. He couldn’t help the flush of pride and lush that rushed over him as he noticed Adam’s cock twitch at the sight. He gently pulled his fingers out of Adam, running a hand apologetically down his thigh at the displeased whine from Adam at the sudden emptiness.

“Fucker.” Adam groaned.

“If you want me to fuck you, I have to take my fingers out first, contrary fucker.” Fergus retorted, groaning as he rolled the condom onto his cock, allowing himself a brief stroke once it was on. He shuffled closer, pulling Adam by the thighs until his cock was pressed against his entrance. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, not letting any anxious thoughts take over. This was sex, not a press run, he could do this.

“Ready?” Fergus asked, running a hand down Adam’s chest and gently massaging the head of his cock, causing a punched-out moan to escape the man beneath him followed by a litany of swears.

“Yes, fucking hell you knobhead, yes.” Adam moaned, hips bucking to try and take Fergus in, which the sight of prompted Fergus to give in and finally sink into Adam, the pair of them moaning in synch as Fergus settled.

Adam was breathing heavily, trying to keep his hips still as he settled into the feeling. Fergus was panting into Adam’s shoulder, also adjusting as he tried to calm down from the overwhelming feeling of heat as Adam clenched around him.

“Fuck, Adam, Christ you feel good.” Fergus muttered, pressing sloppy kisses up Adam’s neck and towards his jaw, meeting him in an uncoordinated kiss, teeth and tongues meshing together before Adam muttered against Fergus’ lips.

“Fucking move, Ferg, before I tip us over and ride you on the carpet.” That sentence alone made Fergus groan at the thought, his hips involuntarily bucking and slamming further into Adam, causing the other man to yell out in surprise and lust.

After that Fergus fell under a haze of heat and lust, and started to fuck into Adam like he hadn’t come for the past ten years. They could have been fucking for hours or seconds, but Fergus had never felt so confident, so _right_ in taking control than he was with Adam.

“Adam, god, you have no idea how long I’ve thought about this.” Fergus moaned into Adam’s neck, shuddering as Adam ran his nails down his back.

“Yeah? Tell me about it” Adam panted, his nails digging into Fergus’ hip as he let himself get fucked by his Junior Minister.

“God, fuck, I think about you all the time, you prick. You swan around in your shirt and tie and your stupid fucking comebacks and it takes everything I have to not just grab you and start fucking you over my desk in front of everyone and watch their Tory twat faces melt off their skulls. You just own a room as soon as you walk into it, it’s like standing next to the fucking sun, Adam, I swear.” Fergus rambled into Adam’s neck, pressing kisses up and across his jaw, ending at his lips where he rested his forehead against Adam’s. When he opened his eyes, Adam looked like he had already been fucked within an inch of his life. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth kiss-bitten and open, his pants and moans freely spilling out. Fergus thought it was hot when Adam had to cover his moans in DoSAC, but getting to hear them fully, up close and personal, sent Fergus _wild_.

In an instant, very surprising, show of strength, Fergus wrapped his arms around Adam’s back and hoisted him up and onto his lap, Adam’s legs tightening around his waist as Fergus started fucking into Adam with relish. Adam yelled out at the new angle, his arms wrapping around Fergus’ neck and moaning incoherently, shaking at the new feeling.

“Fergus, fucking touch me, yeah? I’m close.” Adam panted into Fergus’ ear, taking one of Fergus’ hands off his hip and directing it to his untouched dick. Fergus was happy to oblige, running his hand up and around Adam’s dick, deeply enjoying the whines that Adam let slip between his lips and getting to see his body tense and loosen, which felt equally incredible on his own cock.

It didn’t take long before Adam was coming, a loud moan escaping his lips mixed with Fergus’ name as he came, hitting Fergus and himself in the chest with his cum, pressing it between them as he collapsed into Fergus’ chest, head buried in his neck as he moaned deeply and twitched through his aftershocks.

Fergus was full of pride, and just a little bit smug, that he had gotten Adam to come before him, so was taken by surprise at Adam licking up the hollow of his throat, coming up to his ear to whisper, his voice croaky and thoroughly fucked sounding.

“Come for me, Ferg. I wanna see you.”

And at that, Fergus was also coming with a groan, fucking up into Adam through the aftershocks, until the feeling of Adam wrapped so tightly around his was overwhelming, and he pulled Adam down onto the mattress with him, staying in him as the two of them caught their breath.

“Fucking hell. That was intense. Well done Fergus, that was fucking impressive.” Adam panted out, his head still resting on Fergus’ shoulder. He chuckled at Fergus’ groan, running his hands through the ginger’s hair.

“Can you not debrief me like I’ve just come from a meeting pitch? But you’re right. That was…fucking hell that was incredible.”

“Pretty sure this time you de-briefed me.” Adam snarked back, squeezing Fergus on the arse briefly.

“Don’t ruin the mood, knobhead.” Fergus left a kiss on Adam’s forehead before pulling out, giving another kiss to the now whining Adam as he got up to throw out the condom and grab a washcloth to clean them both up.

After that, Adam grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back to the mattress, grabbing the now dirty again duvet and wrapping it around them. Fergus wanted to wrap his arms around his now-boyfriend, but his nerves returned, tried and true. It took an awkward few seconds of Fergus shuffling towards Adam before Adam snorted and pushed his head into Fergus’ chest and wrapped him arms around the Junior Minister’s middle.

“This was a good idea.” Adam muttered, his lips tickling Fergus’ chest hairs.

“Hmm, yeah. It was. Thanks for bringing it up.” He responded, letting his arms pull Adam in even closer.

“Shame it took me having to push you into a stationary cupboard to get it going.”

“Yeah…but at least now we know where to go in the future.”

“Hah, yeah. See how many shags we can get in a day without anyone noticing.”

They kept talking, the same way they always did, until they both fell asleep, both of them sleeping satisfied for the first time in a very long time.

They didn’t have to see the 17 missed calls from DoSAC about the latest emergency till tomorrow morning.


End file.
